Lord Sychariel of Paloma
Known Information Sychariel is born of the Dacian Noble House of Paloma, the third son of Duke Alphonse and Duchess Virginie. Before his time on Tear, he traveled the world and brought back cultural artifacts (usually paintings, clothes or sculptures) for the House of Paloma, which specialized in the arts and banking. Sychariel earned the reputation "The Partyboy of Dace," having attended several social events... in the name of work, of course. During one trip on a partyboat to the Eirie, he had been knocked out, tied up and thrown off the boat. When he should have died, he arrived on Tear. After arriving on Tear, Sychariel immediately took up responsibilities becoming less of a partying guy and more of a noble. His channeling skills served him as a combat medic during battles. He was one of the few people that both humans and the Effendal were willing to trust when relations had broken down between both sides and had been considered the de-facto leader to the outside world as a Lord. Some of his accomplishments included initiating renaming the "Camp of the Returned" to "Camp Solace" which eventually became "Solace," mending the relationship between the humans and the Effendal, even gaining recognition in two Effendal Houses for his service in saving Effendal lives via politics and healing, creating the currency "the sol" that would be backed by the House of Paloma's Bank, getting elected to the first Council of Solace, creating trade routes between other countries and Solace, becoming a Fourth Circle channeler and the first to conduct resurrections, and building the port city, Port Frey. Sychariel serves as the Governor of Port Frey after declaring it to be a city of the nation of Solace. He also holds the Dacian title, The Duke of Frey, which was converted into a noble title of Solace upon declaring Port Frey to be of Solace. He is married to Lady Claribel of House Montaige. He enjoys drinking, even to the point of doing it during Council meetings or times of great stress. After the Unity Government disbanded the Council of Solace and making Solace a special administration under its Goverment, Sychariel was appointed Lord Governor of Port Frey. Sychariel has also been appointed Lord Governor of Capital Solace in care of Unity until they decide on its Governor, granting Sychariel the title "Archduke of Solace." After the Second Dark Future, Sychariel stepped down from Governorship and general responsibility within the Unity government. He retains his Duke title and remains influential among the Returned, often advising others as needed with politics and historical context of Solace. Allies * Griswold - They were among the first to encounter Valdir together. Griswold was also the best man at Sychariel's wedding. * Shakes - A Dacian ally that Sychariel had adopted by the House of Paloma as his brother for his proven artistic talents. He also designed all the Solace currency and the flag * Aster - An Effendal scholar whose information was vital to the survival of Solace * Allerm Coren - Not just a drinking buddy, but he served as Sychariel's proxy on Council, speaking on his behalf when he was not present. * Laurel Bay - The owner of the tavern of Port Frey. Sychariel has appointed her Lt. Governor of Port Frey in the past, citing that "if she can run the Tavern in Port Frey, she can, by extension, run the Port." * Rosaline Uldraven - A drinking buddy of Sychariel, her political aspirations inspired Sychariel to appoint her Lt. Governess (her choice in Governor title) under him. She is currently Governess of Solace. * Heka - Long time friend of Sychariel, Sychariel realizes that Heka's controversial experiments help Solace overall and is more than understanding of his work * Diamante - A political ally of Sychariel's from among the First Returned, they work well together dealing with the complicated politics that are unique to Solace. * Reonna Moss - Political ally from Eerie that helps him in religious and spiritual matters * Tethra - Healer ally to Sychariel who he regards as his little sister * Kenrin Arakai - Current governor of Port Frey and longtime ally Quotes * First words after arriving on Tear and seeing the mass of people after his death: "This is the worst party ever!" * "I grant everyone here the power of judge, jury and executioner! (loud thunderclap)" -Sychariel after declaring the controversial Dacian Law. Actual thunder followed those words. * "For Solace!" - Sychariel after replying to Euridice's accusation of Council leading the Nadine to declare war on Solace. Rumors * Does not wear his status pins because he does not feel the need to prove his nobility * Has a split personality: One when sober, one when drunk * The marriage with Lady Claribel was purely political; the marriage of the Houses of Paloma and Montaige had been more important * Does not wear a mask because he never wants to give the impression that he is hiding something * Sychariel's art is maskmaking * Had been engaged to six different women before marriage * Attempted private diplomatic talks with the demon lord, Valdir, but had been foiled by Council * Sychariel wears his feast coat often so he is recognizable from a distance at battle * Sychariel learned channeling after getting constant injuries as a child and from drinking * Now the Baron of Port Frey, the most wretched hive of scum and villainy. * Many have heard of Sychariel's plans to implement a theater group to increase interaction amongst those in Solace and to honor Daece and Eon. Though such religious devotion is unusual in a Dacian, House Paloma is dedicated to the arts, and Sychariel himself has a knack for casting people in roles. Early discussions indicate that he plans to base many plays on reenactments of battles. * It is said Sychariel's leg was injured in noble defense of Port Frey - and many of the citizens who live there owe their lives to him! He personally chased down and fought a terrible monster. * You see, Lord Sychariel SAID that his favorite jacket was accidentally given away to charity, when what actually happened was he lost it in an illegal poker game. * Rumor has it that most of Lord Sychariel's political appointments are made in order to keep lovers and ex-lovers happy and pacified. * Rumor has it that the Ancient Dream-walker Ayan--often called the Red Dream--once knelt before Sychariel, and as such, Sychariel must have some kind of hidden power over the red robed Effendal. * It is said Sychariel has a lovely rump, and an exotic way of moving it at parties. * Sychariel is V * Rumor has it Sychariel is the Party Boy of Dace! A much desired title by many Dacians!